Magnetic solenoid valves are subject to tolerance “stack up” associated with the inclusion of multiple components. To improve quality and functionality of solenoid assemblies, including the function of an operating rod, there is commonly a desire to reduce the stack up of associated dimensional tolerances. A reduction in tolerance stack-up can, among other things, improve the alignment associated with operative components of the assembly.